This Is Her Heartbreak
by absolute nonsense
Summary: She should of believed him when he said he loved her.


**A/N: **Why is it that Sonny is the one who moves on? That Chad is the one who broke her heart? I wrote this because I wanted to switch it up. Chad was ready to be with Sonny, but she is the one who messed up. So this is her heart break.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine.

**Note: **Whatever is in_ italic _(not bold-italic), are lyrics from Demi Lovato's "Here We Go Again", "La La Land", "Don't Forget" and "Trainwreck".

* * *

**~x~**

I see you everyday, holding hands with _her_. Every time you flash that **smile** to her, _**my heart aches**_. Every time you give her that soft **kiss**, _**my heart breaks**_. Every time you look at me with those deep **sad, heart-broking** eyes that match mine, I have to look away. I can no longer breath.

_But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down, every time you come around._

It was all my fault. I know that now. I don't know how many times I can apologize to myself to accept the fact that _**I no longer have you**_. You say you forgive me, but **I knew you better **than you knew yourself. I can see through you. **Lies, lies, lies**. You hate me, you don't forgive me.

I should of never let you go. I was stupid and naïve. I should of listened to you when you said **you loved me **instead of believing the lies my friends said and what the tabloids tell. I should of trusted you instead of thinking you were something you're not. You were always **Chad** to me, never that **_three-named idiot_**. You showed you who truly are, but I just looked away.

You opened up to and I just shut you out. How can you pretend like everything is alright, when it's not? How can act like what happened between, didn't happen. I replay what's left of our small memories together in my mind like a **broken record**.

It's too late. I was scared, I am scared. I see you now, happier then before. It pains me everyday to walk by you and ignore you as if **we are complete strangers **in the hall. It's like I don't even know you anymore.

_So my hope kept growing and I never looked back._

Who are you? Where are you? I need you.

**I'm sorry, forgive me. **

_Please don't forget, about me._

I bite my lip, curl my fingers into fists, fighting back the tears and pain. You don't know that I'm _**dying inside**_, that I cry myself to sleep every night.

_Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me to stay._

We longer talk. No more measly arguments, no more pointless bickering. You moved on, and **I haven't.**

You are not **the jerk **anymore, I am.

I don't deserve you. You don't deserve me. You need better and that's _**her**_.

_You're a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed._

I can no longer **look **at myself the same way again, I can't **smile** like I use too, I can't **laugh** like I need too. I can no longer look at **other guys **the same way I look at you. I can no longer **feel** the same way as I feel about you.

_And I know that I should say goodbye, but it's no use. Can't live with or without you_.

**I love you **and I should of noticed that sooner.

It kills me to see you smile and laugh. Having the best time of your life with _**her and them**_. I should be happy for you, but I'm not.

It should have been me. It was suppose to be **me**.

_And I tore you out of my heart._

We are complete opposites. But opposites attract right? **Wrong**. Because you are up and I am down. You are right and I am left. I was afraid and you were ready _**to take on responsibilities and possibilities.**_

_Tell me you feel the way I feel, because nothing else is real._

I'm sorry for _**letting you go**_.

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special, I'm falling like I've never fell before. You're a train wreck but with you __I'm in love..._

**~x~

* * *

**

**PS; I'm not to fond of the title (it's kinda my own 'untitled'), so if anyone has any ideas for a good title, please just let me know :)**

**Also, I'd like to congratulate Kevin Jonas on his engagement to Danielle, best of luck you two!  
**

**Thank you for reading. PLEASE review, ox**


End file.
